


nobody quite like you

by tazer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazer/pseuds/tazer
Summary: In which Jonathan Toews has the best start to a season of his career, meets Patrick Kane, and eventually gets his happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liveinfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/gifts).



> Thanks to pan for the beta, to ashley for the endless encouragements and to riley for their support! 
> 
> And, finally, the biggest thanks to liveinfury for the prompt, this was a really fun prompt to work with and I really hope you like it! Happy holidays :)

Jonny’s first goal of the season comes on the home opener and for the first time in his professional career, he feels like this season is the season he’s going to prove everyone who thinks he’s hit a slump wrong. It’s a filthy breakaway goal, one of those goals that could definitely make the top 10 of the week and he manages to lift the puck enough that it flies over Allen’s pad and into the net.

Jonny’s celebration is probably too big for the goal itself because they’re still trailing three goals to one but this is the best start to a season he’s ever had. So he celebrates, throwing himself into Hossa’s wide open arms, smiling as he gets a few pats on his helmet from his teammates. It’s the best feeling too, the crowd behind them cheering along to Chelsea Dagger as it blasts through the speakers of the United Center. It doesn’t put the team ahead on the scoreboard but it certainly has an impact because as soon as Jonny’s back on the bench, the momentum has changed. He gets a pat on the back from Coach and a few other congrats from the players he sits next to but he doesn’t let it affect him, focusing on the game completely.

The horn sounds resoundingly, announcing the end of the period and Jonny’s the last to get off the ice, offering fistbumps to everyone who skates by him. The atmosphere in the locker room when he gets there isn’t as heavy as it usually is when the opponent is up two goals but there’s still this pressure on Jonny’s shoulders to do better. He’s too busy trying to find ways to fix the mistakes he’s made in the first period to see Sharpy sitting right next to him in his stall, his grip tight on Jonny’s shoulder.

“That was a hell of a goal, Toes,” he says, smiling brightly in Jonny’s direction.

Jonny hums in response, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, but we still shouldn’t be trailing by two goals. There’s always room for improvement, you know that,” he argues, taking off his jersey and unstrapping his leg pads.

“You still can’t take a compliment, you ungrateful jerk,” Sharpy retorts loudly, standing up to impose his presence somewhere else.

Jonny smiles at that, knowing all too well that Sharpy is right. He can’t bring himself to take a compliment when there are things that could’ve been done better to avoid the three goals that were scored by the visiting team. He grabs a towel from his stall and heads out for the intermission interview. Jonny tries to smile as he walks out, getting various pats on his shoulder from his teammates as he walks past them and into the hall.

He finds the Blackhawks backdrop a few feet away from the locker room, and instead of Pat Boyle, he finds someone new, someone younger. The guy is wearing a suit a few sizes too big on him and he’s smiling, taking notes in a small notebook. His hand is moving fast as he scribbles something down but he looks to be expecting Jonny’s arrival because as soon as Jonny gets in his eyesight, he waves him over and offers him a smile. Jonny’s never seen him before but he can’t help but smile back, polite and bright.

“Hi,” the guy says, holding his hand out politely. “We have about thirty seconds to introduce ourselves so I’m going to make this quick. I’m Patrick Kane, nice to meet you.”

Jonny nods, shaking the hand held out towards him before looking up to meet Patrick’s eyes. “Nice to meet you too, I’m-” he starts to say before Patrick interrupts him.

“You don’t have to tell me your name, Jonny, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have this job if I had no idea who you were,” Patrick says with a wry smile.

Jonny laughs, tipping his head back. Patrick’s got a point there. Jonny uses the towel wrapped around his neck to wipe a few droplets of sweat from his forehead right as the camera guy gives Patrick a five seconds countdown.

“Right, thanks Eddie,” Patrick says into the mic before turning to face Jonny again. He offers him a smile right before turning to the camera, continuing. “I’m here with Jonathan Toews, who scored a beauty of a goal earlier in the game. Now, Jonny, how excited were you to see that puck go in?”

Jonny laughs, dry. “I was definitely happy to see that go in, yeah.” They turn to the TV screen to his right and Jonny adds, “Great pass by Sharpy, too, kudos to him to see I was open right there.”

Patrick takes the mic back when Jonny takes a deep breath and uses his towel to wipe at his face again. Patrick compliments Jonny’s play and Jonny tries really hard not to blush, thankful for once that his neck and cheeks are already flushed from the game.

“People always talk about the importance of winning the first game to start the season on the right note, is that the mentality around the locker room, even though you’re down two goals?” Patrick asks, his eyes set on Jonny’s.

Jonny shrugs, stretching his neck. “We try and show up with that mentality each game, but there’s obviously something about the first game of the season being important, especially at home. There are things that could’ve been done better, and we’re going to try and improve on those things going into the third period.”

“Well, hopefully you guys can come back and tie it up, I’m sure that’s the message going around in the locker room,” Patrick replies.

Jonny nods in response, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“This isn’t usually how you start a season, scoring early into the first game. Could you maybe talk about how this might change the momentum in the locker room, from previous years when your first goals have come later in the season?”

Jonny offers a Patrick a brittle smile because he knew this question was coming, no matter how much he was dreading it. He hesitates, but answers the question.

“For sure,” he smiles. “I think as a captain, there’s always this pressure to score your first goal early so that you can lead by example, especially with the rookies.” Patrick is nodding along and their eyes meet for a second and Jonny relaxes. “The momentum shouldn’t be much different, though,” he adds.

Patrick puts a firm hand on his shoulder. His hand is large and firm and Jonny isn’t wearing his shoulder pads so he can feel Patrick’s grip tightening on his shoulder as the interview comes to an end.

“Thanks for doing this, and good luck the rest of the way,” Patrick says, turning to the camera.

“Thanks, Pat,” Jonny echoes, walking back to the locker room.

Jonny’s smiling to himself as he walks on the rug that leads to the locker room. There’s a hand pulling on his arm that makes him turn around, halfway to where he was initially heading. He turns around to find Patrick standing there awkwardly, not holding the microphone he was holding when they first met. He’s still wearing that suit, though, the one Jonny thinks looks about two or three sizes too big. He’s sporting a grin, one of those bright and relaxed smiles as he steps on the gray rug.

“That wasn’t bad, right?” He’s asking, standing there with a hand in his pocket. Jonny’s not sure what Patrick’s asking but as soon as he sees that glazed look on his face, Patrick clarifies. “For a first interview.”

“No, you did good,” Jonny affirms, giving Patrick a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Were you nervous, before?”

Patrick nods his head before laughing. “Yeah, man, so nervous. You couldn’t really tell, could you?”

“Now that I think of it, your hand was pretty sweaty when we shook hands,” Jonny teases, his tone light and playful.

Patrick grins. “Of course it was.” He takes a glance at his watch and then gestures to the empty corridor he just came out from, muttering a quick goodbye as he leaves.

Jonny finds himself smiling as he turns to head back to the locker room. He watches as Patrick heads in the opposite direction, eyes lingering on the way his ass looks in those pants more than they should.

*

The next time Jonny gets an interview with Patrick is a few weeks later when the Blackhawks face the Jets at home. Jonny’s second goal of the year comes off a weird bounce off the boards, and all he has to do when the puck lands on his tape is push it under the goalie’s pad. It’s not a goal they’d show on the highlight reel or anything but it gets the crowd going as they sing along to the goal song. It’s not the best goal he’s ever scored either but it does get him another interview with Patrick and he would be kidding if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to the next one for the past weeks.

There had been a lot of missed opportunities, shots off the post, shots missing the net by a few inches, but the effort was still there. Jonny said it time and time again, the chances were there, the only problem was that they couldn’t turn those chances into goals and sometimes things like that could cost them a game.

Jonny shakes his head, pushing the thought aside as he skates to the bench, collecting fistbumps from his teammates. He gets one more from Sharpy when they sit on the bench, allowing another line to get some ice time. Jonny turns to see Sharpy making a face at him and Jonny’s lucky the play continues because he can act like Sharpy isn’t right there and focus on the game instead. It doesn’t work for long because Sharpy starts talking.

“Are you smiling because you got a goal or because you’re getting a first intermission interview again, huh?” he asks conversationally, bumping his shoulder against Jonny’s.

Jonny groans and says, “Shut up, Sharpy,” before jumping over the boards for his shift.

Unfortunately, Sharpy’s not far behind.

The period doesn’t end long after that, Jonny trying to save an icing as he hears the horn sound and skates to the bench. He follows his teammates to the locker room, taking off his gear and putting on a cap on before he heads down the small corridor to the left. He finds Patrick exactly where he left him that night a few weeks back, standing in front of the Blackhawks backdrop with a fitted suit this time, tight in all the right places. Jonny doesn’t let his eyes linger on him too much before he walks over there, confident as ever, putting a hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Jonny says, soft and laidback.

Patrick turns to Jonny with an incandescent smile. “Hey, Jonny,” he echoes a greeting. Patrick licks at his bottom lip once and Jonny can’t help but follow the movement of his tongue with his eyes. “That goal was long overdue, man,” Patrick adds, his eyes looking up to meet Jonny’s.

Jonny snorts. “Oh yeah? You starting to miss me, Patrick?”

“I definitely did not miss that, no,” he counters, sticking his tongue out again as he lets out a small laugh. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for another chance to talk to you between periods, though.”

That makes Jonny’s cheeks flush. He tries to think of unappealing things but nothing works and Patrick sees right through him. He changes the subject quickly though, when the guy behind the camera gestures to them and holds an open palm next to the camera, ready for the countdown.

Jonny watches in adoration as Patrick fixes his suit a little, before adjusting his tie and turning back to the camera. He has one hand pressed on the earpiece placed in his left ear, listening to the intermission broadcast and waiting for his cue to start.

Jonny watches intently as Patrick’s lips form a broad smile, before he turns to him for a question.

“I’m here with Blackhawks Captain Jonathan Toews,” he announces before asking the first official question. “So, Jonny, that goal wasn’t one of the prettiest you’ve scored in your career, but would you agree that the fact it came early into the game helped the team pick up the pace a little?”

That question instantly makes Jonny smile. There’s something about the way Patrick formulates his questions that always pulls his lips into a smile. He nods, clearing his throat before answering.

“You take ‘em as they come, Pat,” Jonny says, voice light and happy. Patrick chuckles lightly before Jonny allows himself to continue. “Scoring early into the frame helps the team pick up the pace, for sure, and I think we did a great job creating chances in the last minutes of the period. Hopefully we can go back out there with the same momentum and convert our plays into goals.”

Patrick nods, a light hum escaping his lips. “The Jets are a high-scoring team this season. Can you explain a little bit how you managed to allow them under five shots on goal in the first period?”

“Our defensemen did a good job keeping the puck out of our zone and I think it goes to show that the more your defensemen play a tight game, the less chances the other team gets to take a good shot on goal. I think our offense was also feeding off that 3-2 overtime loss from last night early in the period, so that definitely pushed us to be a little bit better,” Jonny says, honest.

Patrick smiles, his head nodding in agreement. “I’m glad you’re bringing that up, actually. How does it feel to see the team bounce back positively after last night’s overtime loss?”

“It certainly feels good, Pat,” Jonny says, adjusting his cap.

“Thanks for doing this, Jonny, good luck the rest of the way,” Patrick says, placing a hand on the small of Jonny’s back.

Jonny nods, walking away as the camera stays on him. He knows how this goes, it’s the same charade every time but once he’s in the corridor where the cameras can’t see him anymore, Jonny stops in his tracks, hoping Patrick isn’t too far behind so they can talk.

He waits a while and after deciding that Patrick might not be coming after all, Jonny makes his way to the locker room, his head down, but thankfully, he catches Patrick’s silhouette from the corner of his eye and smiles to himself before he stops in his tracks and turns around.

“Good one tonight, eh?” he asks Patrick when he’s close enough to hear him. “You didn’t seem nervous at all.”

Patrick snorts, bumping his fist against Jonny’s shoulder. “That’s because I got the chance to practice with other players while you were too busy getting assists and secondary assists instead of goals.”

“Oh, please voice your disappointment louder, Patrick,” Jonny says, teasingly. “It really feels like you missed me.”

It’s Patrick’s turn to flush at Jonny’s comment. He flashes Jonny a grin though, then says, “I can’t go out there picking favourites, Toews. I’m a professional and I take my job very seriously.”

Jonny shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know, Pat. It looks like you already did.”

Jonny doesn’t know what’s gotten into him but he sends a wink in Patrick’s direction before walking away, a proud smile splayed on his lips as he walks down the empty corridor. The smile doesn’t leave his lips until he enters the locker room, where everyone is doing their own thing except Sharpy, who’s sitting in his stall doing absolutely nothing. Jonny’s grin widens at that.

“Did you get bored without me, Sharpy? What’s that face for?” Jonny chirps, sitting in his own stall as he takes a sip of the green drink he left there before first period.

Sharpy, like the mature grown up he is, flips him off and goes back to lacing his skates. “Shut up, Toes. There’s a smile on your face and you don’t see me asking any questions,” he says, angrily.

Jonny decides it’s best to leave him alone. He’s still thinking about Patrick when he steps out on the ice, the countdown on the jumbotron telling him there’s about thirty seconds before he’s meant to be on the ice. He’s stuck on the way Patrick’s cheeks turned into a beautiful shade of red when they were talking, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he laughed soundly.

The horn announcing the start of the period blares and Jonny’s back into game mode, his thoughts about Patrick all forgotten.

It’s not a surprise to anyone when Jonny finds the back of the net only a few minutes into the period.

*

Jonny starts thinking about Patrick more and more after that night. They don’t see each other much, but whenever they do walk past each other in the crowded corridors of the United Center, they exchange short smiles and it makes Jonny’s stomach flutter.

He doesn’t think anyone notices until he walks into the locker room after an interview and the only person who’s already there is Sharpy. He’s sitting quietly in his stall, taking care of his business when Jonny walks into the room, lips still forming the smile he just gave Patrick when he walked past him in the hall. Sharpy’s giving him one of those confused looks, rubbing a hand on his chin.

“You’ve got a crush,” Sharpy concludes, looking at Jonny.

Jonny’s trying not to splutter because there’s no way he’s making it obvious enough for people to catch on.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jonny offers as a response, hoping that Sharpy might drop it and that the conversation will be over.

“Oh, cut the bullshit, Jonny. We all see your smiles after you walk past him, or the smiles whenever someone talks about him. You’re not being subtle,” Sharpy argues, raising his eyebrows when Jonny opens his mouth to protest.

Jonny’s eyes widen. “We?” he asks, alarmed.

“We alternates have to keep an eye on you, Toes,” Sharpy explains. “Do you really think you can fool us after all those years? You couldn’t fool us when you were a teensy tiny captain and you sure as hell can’t fool us now.”

Jonny sighs in defeat because he hates Sharpy for being right. He groans a beat later, batting Sharpy’s hands away when he decides to ruffle his hair.

“I don’t want to get involved in your love life too much, Toes, but if you’re interested in him you should make a move before it’s too late,” he says, intently before grabbing Jonny’s shoulder and giving it a playful shove.

Jonny hums but tries to ignore the statement altogether. He’s glad the locker room starts to fill in because he grabs that opportunity with both hands and walks over to the opposite end of the locker room where the rookies are chatting. Jonny offers them a few smiles before revising a few plays with them, then he heads back to his stall.

He doesn’t score then, but he’s pretty damn close.

*

There are a lot of ways the following home game a week later could’ve gone but Jonny certainly didn’t have ‘losing nine goals to one against the Columbus Blue Jackets’ at the top of his list.

He barely makes it through the post-game scrum before he takes a long shower and gets back into clean clothes. He grabs his bag from his stall, picks the most depressing song there is on his phone and plays it on loop.

It’s a long walk to his car but Jonny gets there in the end, followed closely by Sharpy who’s got a hand on Jonny’s car door before he even gets to unlock it.

“Jonny,” Sharpy warns, stopping Jonny from opening the door.

He continues, “Look, I know this game didn’t go the way we wanted it to but it’s just one game, alright. Don’t take your car, let’s go out for drinks.”

As appealing as that sounds, Jonny really wants to say no. He wants to tell Sharpy that he wants nothing more than to sit on his couch, with a few bottles of awful beer. He realizes how pathetic that sounds and takes Sharpy up on his offer on second thought.

“I’m in, but only if I can drive my car,” he tells Sharpy, who steps aside and lets Jonny get into his car.

Sharpy nods, unsure, but he pats the side of Jonny’s car and says, “I’ll see you at our usual place in thirty. You might wanna change into something more casual, though.”

“Yeah, yeah, Sharpy, I’ll see you there,” Jonny acquiesces with a smile.

*

The bar is packed when they walk in. They drove in separate cars, but got there around the same time so Jonny parked his car next to Sharpy’s and they walked in together. The conversation they held on the way in was light, nothing too big, especially after a huge loss like tonight’s. Jonny doesn’t want to talk, anyway, he only tagged along because of the alcoholic drinks.

They shrug off their coats near the entrance, placing valuable belongings like phones and car keys into their pants pockets, before heading to the bar where it looks less crowded. Jonny asks for a Budweiser, getting judged by Sharpy and the bartender as he does so. He shrugs, explaining to the both of them that it’s his go-to drink after bad games and they both seem to understand, letting go of the subject.

Sharpy gets a strong drink, and he heads towards the door, mumbling something about telling Seabs and Duncs that they could tag along and that they just got here. Jonny doesn’t mind, as he sits on a stool and sips quietly on his beer as the TV behind the bar shows highlights from the game he just played. He tries not to let it bother him, bobbing his head to the music as the song changes, more upbeat than before.

He takes another sip from his beer before there’s a cough coming from the stool beside him. Jonny turns and sees Patrick, who flashes him a cheesy grin.

“Hey there, stranger,” Patrick says, cheerful. He seems happy, relaxed.

Jonny offers his a smile. “Hey, Pat,” he says, breathy, and Patrick gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before he asks the bartender for a drink.

“Tough game, I saw,” Patrick adds, probably to make conversation, but Jonny quietly sips on his beer, hoping Patrick understands that he’d rather talk about anything but that.

“Yeah, I–That’s obviously a game to forget,” Jonny says, faking a chuckle. It takes him a second to realize that this isn’t work, and he doesn’t have to talk about this if he doesn’t want to. “Look,” he continues, “I’m really glad you’re here but I really don’t want to talk about this.”

Patrick nods at that and takes a sip of the beer the bartender sets in front of him. “I figured as much,” Patrick says, calmly. “We can talk about my home team getting crushed by the Maple Leafs instead, if you want.”

Jonny’s brows furrow as he asks, “You’re from Buffalo?”

“Bingo,” Patrick nods.

Jonny looks at Patrick for a second, distracted by the small crinkles by his eyes whenever he smiles. He’s smiling right now, one of those heart-warming smiles and Jonny can’t help but notice how good Patrick looks.

“You’re not rooting for them anymore, are you? It’s clear who the better team is now that you live in Chicago,” Jonny queries, happy that the topic of the conversation seems to have changed for the better.

Jonny can be pretty funny, apparently, because Patrick is laughing. “I’ve been rooting for them my whole life, I’m not gonna forget about them overnight,” he explains, much to Jonny’s dismay.

Jonny hums.

“But,” Patrick says quickly, “I’m gonna be honest with you, Jonny, I’m starting to really like the Blackhawks.” He smiles in Jonny’s direction before adding, “I guess it comes with the job, or something.”

Jonny snorts. “Yeah, Pat, I’m sure you only like the Blackhawks because of your job. You’re so full of shit,” he jokes.

That makes the two men laugh as Jonny waves the bartender over to get some more beer. He turns to the crowd to look for his teammates, who he finds crushed into a booth at the far end of the bar where it’s less crowded. He’s imagining the worst, because the three of them together can’t be a match made in heaven, so when Sharpy looks up, Jonny’s pretty sure his cheeks heat up.

He tries sipping on his new drink, avoiding the way Sharpy’s eyes are probably piercing holes into the side of his head when he feels a hand on his thigh. It’s Patrick’s, not some stranger, and his hand is warm. His grip isn’t tight but it’s present, and it allows Jonny to let a breath he didn’t know he was holding past his lips. He smiles, turning to face Patrick completely.

“Wanna get out of here?” Patrick asks, his tone playful. He waggles his brows and Jonny shakes his head, but he’s laughing too. “I can definitely think of a few ways I could make you feel better,” Patrick adds, and god, if that isn’t cheesy, Jonny doesn’t know what is.

He accepts, though, taking one last sip of his drink before standing up. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, Pat, because you’re really bad at that flirting thing.”

“Oh, please, as if you could do any better,” Patrick challenges, and they’re both heading to the entrance to gather their coats.

Jonny tries not to think about the look on Sharpy’s face when he leaves half of his drink at the bar, walking behind Patrick as they head to the door. He’s trying to think about Patrick and what he said about making him feel better. It’s a cheesy line, one Jonny probably never thought would get used on him, but he’s glad Patrick used it if that means they get to spend a little more time together.

They head towards Jonny’s car in silence, Patrick sending a few texts before he pockets his phone and turns to Jonny with a grin. The sky is a dark blue colour, tall buildings peppering the landscape ahead of them. Jonny reaches his car faster than he thought and he turns to Patrick.

“Did you come here by car?” he asks, to which he gets a negative response.

“I took a Uber. Seemed easier at the time,” Patrick explains.

Jonny nods. “Good. I’ll drive then,” he offers. “You don’t mind if we go to my place instead of yours?” he asks, unlocking the doors to the car so Patrick can let himself in.

“Nope,” Patrick answers, buckling his seatbelt.

That’s how twenty minutes and an awkward elevator ride later, Jonny has Patrick pressed against the door of his new place, their mouths glued together as they kiss hastily and languidly. It’s exactly as Jonny expected, a mix of hot and soft, Patrick’s lips wet against his dry ones. Jonny’s hands find Patrick’s hips after he helps him out of his coat, where he slips his fingers under the hem of the shirt and ghosts them over the skin, deepening the kiss as his tongue sweeps Patrick’s bottom lip. Patrick responds to that beautifully as his mouth opens wider, allowing Jonny to slip his tongue in. The atmosphere surrounding them is hot in comparison to the cold weather outside and Jonny groans when Patrick’s lips leave his and latch onto the skin of his neck.

“Pat,” he says, tipping his head back. Jonny relaxes and he’s nowhere near as tense as he was when he walked into the bar earlier that night.

Patrick nips at the skin of Jonny’s neck for a second before he sucks tightly onto Jonny’s collarbone. “Told you I could make you feel better,” he says, loud as a whisper. He’s breathing hard against Jonny’s neck.

“Yeah, you did,” Jonny agrees. “Oh fuck,” he says, when Patrick’s teeth sink high up into the skin of his neck, right below his left ear. Jonny can feel his dick harden in his pants and due to their close proximity, he’s pretty sure Patrick can feel it too.

For a moment, all they do is stand there and breathe, Patrick’s arms wrapped around his neck as he stares into Jonny’s eyes. Jonny’s hands are still on Patrick’s hips and he eventually uses that to his advantage, closing the distance between them completely before brushing his lips to Patrick’s again.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Patrick asks, when Jonny pulls back from the kiss.

Jonny looks down to meet Patrick’s eyes. “Down the hall, last door to the left,” he says, letting Patrick drag him there, their coats on the floor left unbothered.

Once they get to the room, Jonny sits on the bed and extends a hand to turn on the bedside table lamp. Patrick takes off his shirt and Jonny stares at him longingly before he watches Patrick sink to his knees between Jonny’s thighs. They stay there for a while, none of them talking as they take in the looks of each other, Jonny slowly removing his shirt as he keeps his eyes on Patrick the whole time. Their eyes never leave one another except for the split second Jonny yanks his shirt over his head before throwing it all the way across the room. He smiles down at Patrick, who’s still on his knees on the hard wooden floor.

Jonny lets Patrick unbutton his pants before he props himself onto his elbows, allowing Patrick to slide the pants down Jonny’s legs and onto the floor. He does the same with Jonny’s boxers, throwing them across the room before he gets a hand on Jonny’s cock. Patrick’s grip is tight at the base, and his eyes don’t leave Jonny’s when he suckles the tip of his dick into his mouth, allowing himself to take Jonny deeper after a beat.

Jonny doesn’t know what he was expecting when Patrick said he would make him feel better but this officially exceeds any previous expectations. This is a great blowjob and Jonny doesn’t even think any blowjob he’s ever received could compare to this one. He tangles his fingers into Patrick’s curls, tugging on them a little when Patrick takes him further in. Jonny’s eyes are closed, his head tipped back and he’s pretty sure he’s not gonna last much longer when Patrick pulls off from his cock with a loud sound, grinning as he starts licking onto Jonny’s balls.

“Pat, oh fuck, I’m so close,” Jonny moans, his grip tightening into Patrick’s hair. Patrick’s tongue keeps lapping at his balls for a while, a strong fist wrapped around Jonny’s cock at the same time.

Jonny’s breaths get louder and his eyes are still shut tight when he says Patrick’s name and comes onto his fist and into his mouth. Jonny finally opens his eyes to set them on Patrick. His mouth is red, there’s some come on his lips and he takes Jonny’s cockhead into his mouth one last time to clean up the mess. Jonny watches as Patrick stands up, stretches a little before he grabs the tissue Jonny’s holding towards him and lies into bed next to Jonny.

“Are you too tired?” Patrick asks, pulling onto Jonny’s arm for him to lay down next to Patrick. Jonny’s pretty sure he could lay his head on the pillow and fall asleep. Instead, he shakes his head.

“Good,” Patrick continues, “because I really want you to fuck me.”

Jonny gives Patrick a tired grin. “You could ride me instead,” he offers.

Jonny looks up to see Patrick smile as he moves closer to Jonny on the bed and brings him close for a kiss. Jonny can discern the sour taste of his come as he licks into Patrick’s mouth, but he doesn’t mind, tongue brushing lightly against Patrick’s as he tilts his head to the side.

Patrick grins at Jonny once he pulls back from the kiss. “Yeah, okay,” he acquiesces Jonny’s previous statement. “Can’t really say no to that, huh?”

“You could,” Jonny says. “I could suck you off and then we’d go to sleep. Your call.”

Patrick grins. “I like your first idea better, c’mon,” he says, taking his socks off.

Jonny turns around and extends his arm out to reach the bedside table drawer where he keeps his stash of lube and condoms. He takes a small bottle of lube and one condom before closing the drawer and turning around to face Patrick who stood up to take off his pants and boxers whilst Jonny was looking for the essentials.

He’s got a pretty cock, Jonny reasons, his eyes lingering on every inch of Patrick’s body. His cock is already lying against his chest, pre-come already spurting from the bare, red tip. Jonny leans closer and presses a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder, taking a peek at his ass for a second. It’s as good as Jonny imagined, his asscheeks warm and firm under Jonny’s touch. Jonny bites at the skin of Patrick’s neck, watching as he blabs a soft moan.

“Jonny, stop stalling and get your fingers in me,” Patrick demands.

It makes Jonny laugh. “You’re pretty demanding when you don’t get your way, eh? Let me take care of you,” he says, running a hand down Patrick’s side.

Jonny doesn’t let Patrick put a word in before he says, “We’re doing this my way, Pat, nice and slow,” he says as he tightens his grip on Patrick’s asscheeks.

Jonny turns Patrick flat on his stomach before uncapping the lube bottle and squirting some of its content into the palm of his hand. He gets some on his fingers before using his index finger to press at the rim tentatively, adding as much pressure as he deems necessary.

Jonny watches attentively as Patrick stretches his legs open, giving Jonny better access as he pushes the first finger in. Patrick’s ass is tight, unbearably so, clenching around Jonny’s finger when he pushes it further in. He doesn’t hit the prostate on the first try but Patrick’s loud, appreciative noises make up for it. He uses his other hand to smear more lube on another finger before pushing it in, scissoring his fingers at a slow pace, hitting Patrick’s prostate when his fingers curl inwards.

Patrick arches his back, Jonny leaning in to press a kiss in the middle of his back. “You’re doing so good, Pat,” he praises, fucking his fingers into Patrick a tad faster.

“Fuck,” Patrick breathes out. “You can add another finger, I can take it.”

Jonny carefully adds a third finger in, ready to remove it if Patrick makes a disapproving sound. He fucks the three fingers into Patrick’s ass at a fast pace this time, hitting his prostate as often as he can and then he slows down, before taking his fingers out of Patrick’s ass, grabbing a tissue from the box on the bedside table.

As he wipes the lube off his fingers, Jonny observes as Patrick grabs the condom from the bed and brings the foil packet to his mouth, ripping it open with his teeth. It’s filthy, and Jonny’s honest when he says to himself that he’s never going to see Patrick’s mouth the same way after this. Patrick rolls the condom on Jonny’s dick as Jonny grabs the uncapped bottle of lube and adds a few drops into his palm before jerking his cock twice, daubing the lube on the condom.

Patrick straddles Jonny, one leg on either side of his thighs. Jonny wraps a hand around his cock and stares at Patrick’s face as he sinks down onto his cock, bottoming out and sitting there for a second as he adjusts to the size.

Despite spending more time opening Patrick up with his fingers for god knows how long, Patrick still feels as tight as ever around Jonny’s cock. His face is all kinds of wonderful, alternating between aroused and pained even though Jonny sees more of the former and when Patrick finally does start moving, Jonny draws him close and covers Patrick’s mouth with his, sweeping his tongue against his bottom lip so Patrick can relax.

Patrick moves with ease, his ass clenching around Jonny’s cock at times, making Jonny’s head tip back against the wall, hitting the hard surface with a small thud, his eyes closing shut. He begins with small, slow circles, his ass brushing against Jonny’s thighs when he takes Jonny balls deep. Patrick speeds up the pace, the previous small circles he made with his hips escalating into bigger figure eights as he moves faster.

Jonny feels his skin prickling as Patrick’s movements get hot and insistent, curling his toes as he tries not to come just yet. Patrick pulls off Jonny’s cock about halfway before he sinks back onto him slowly, the tight rim of muscle stretching as Patrick bottoms out.

“You feel so good, Pat,” Jonny says, voicing his thoughts. He doesn’t add more to that, knowing from experience that dirty talk isn’t exactly his forte.

Patrick moans at that, placing his mouth right back onto Jonny’s as he rides him faster, letting Jonny guide his hips. Jonny’s grip on the skin of Patrick’s sides is firm, but it’s loose enough not to hurt him and Patrick stops moving, letting Jonny thrust into him at a shallow pace, the look on his face giving Jonny an indication that he’s about to come.

Jonny feels Patrick come more than he senses it because Patrick shoots onto his stomach in warm droplets. Jonny uses his free hand to jerk Patrick’s cock once more before he allows him to get off Jonny’s lap and back onto the bed.

They’re both breathing loudly, come drying on both of their stomachs as Jonny takes the condom off and throws it in the trash. He grabs the tissue box and places it between them, grabbing two tissues to rub at his stomach and his cock, getting rid of any come residue.

Patrick is doing the same thing next to him and once he’s done, he turns to Jonny and says, “Was this as good for you as it was for me? Because, dude, that was great sex.”

“Yeah, it was,” Jonny says, leaning closer to Patrick to press their mouths together. “We should sleep. I have practice tomorrow morning and I can already hear Sharpy, Duncs and Seabs chirping me for the rest of my life.”

“You think that’s bad?” Patrick asks, bug eyed. “I’m pretty sure the entire crew knows how I get whenever we talk about you. There’s nothing more embarrassing than that.”

That makes Jonny smile as he runs his fingers through Patrick’s hair. “That sounds hilarious. I’m trying to imagine Pat and Eddie teasing the shit out of you and I kinda see it now,” Jonny says.

Patrick softly pokes at his shoulder.

“Of course you think that’s funny,” he says, ignoring Jonny as he laughs at his misery.

“The concept of Pat Foley and Eddie Olczyk gossiping about your crush on me is really funny to me, sorry,” Jonny admits, making Patrick snort.

They quiet down after that, both tired. The silence allows Jonny to turn the light off and take a glance at his alarm clock. It’s already half past midnight and Jonny knows he’s going to regret staying up so late when he wakes up in a few hours for practice. He’s telling himself that it was totally worth it when he turns around to find Patrick already asleep, his face peaceful and calm. Jonny wraps an arm around him and pulls the covers over them before he falls asleep too.

*

Jonny wakes up to an empty bed. He rubs a hand on his face before he sits up in the bed, Patrick’s clothes that were scattered onto the wooden floor now long gone. The atmosphere around him is cold and restful and Jonny doesn’t bother putting on anything other than a clean pair of underwear as he gets up from the bed and heads for the kitchen. The corridor leading to the front door seems longer than usual and Jonny’s steps are the only sounds audible. He finds his kitchen light on and there’s a note sitting on the counter.

Jonny picks it up, walking to his coffee maker as he grabs a cup from the cupboards with his free hand. He stares at the note for a long time before he decides to read it.

_I woke up and you were still sleeping so I let myself out. I hope last night was as good for you as it was for me._

_Patrick_

The note doesn’t say anything else, so Jonny puts it back onto the counter and doesn’t let it be known that he’d wish Patrick had stayed in bed with him. Jonny tells himself that maybe Patrick would’ve stayed if they had been dating, but by the looks of it, it was a one time thing and Jonny’s a bit disappointed.

He goes through his usual morning routine, sipping on his coffee cup as he watches the local news. He’s trying hard not to think about Patrick but Jonny feels like there’s nothing else to think about. He thinks about Patrick and about the way his lips felt so soft against his, the way Jonny’s fingers tangled into his tousled hair when Patrick’s tongue was licking its way up his erection. It doesn’t help his case of morning wood, though, so Jonny heads for an emergency shower and jerks off to the thought of Patrick.

He heads to practice forty five minutes later and he’s certainly not thinking about Patrick, not until he drives by the bar he was at last night and the memories come right back, his lips quirking into an involuntary smile.

Jonny’s still smiling after he gets out of his car and walks into the practice facility, heading to the locker room with his bag on his shoulder. He has his phone in hand and he glances at it curiously when it vibrates, opening the text from an unknown number. He’s about to delete it, but his eyes skim through the text and his finger stops moving.

_Took your phone last night and added your number to mine to save you the trouble. That’s okay, right?_

Jonny feels the smile tugging at his lips widen as he steps into the locker room. Before he knows it, another short text comes in.

_You might wanna change your password, though. Your birth year was too easy to guess ;)_

He’s not sure if it’s the winky face that sets him off, or if it’s the fact Patrick found his passcode on the first try, but Jonny’s laughing quietly to himself as he sends a quick reply.

 _I’ll keep that in mind_ , he sends back. _And about your note, the answer’s yes._

Jonny doesn’t wait for Patrick’s reply before he puts his phone back into his bag and starts getting ready for practice. Jonny doesn’t exactly see him coming but Sharpy makes his presence obvious when he sits next to Jonny and bumps their shoulders together. That causes Jonny to look up and meet his friend’s glance, which he regrets almost instantly.

“So,” Sharpy starts, wiggling his eyebrows, “How was your night, Toes?”

Jonny scoffs. “Really, Sharpy?”

“Yeah, so tell me,” he says, suddenly so interested in whatever Jonny and Patrick are. Jonny’s not even sure he knows what they are himself. “You totally got laid, didn’t you?”

Jonny tries to hide the smile that creeps his lips but fails. In lieu of a response, he simply nods. He fears the few people sitting around them hearing this conversation. It’s a conversation he’d rather not be having, but if Jonny had to pick between talking about this with Sharpy or the entire locker room, the former would be the safest choice.

“You’re disgusting,” Sharpy says, a look of distaste on his face. “I’m happy for you, Toes, you listened to my advice.”

Jonny strongly disagrees. “Not really, since I wasn’t the one to make a move first, he was.”

Sharpy looks at him, scandalized before he stands up and walks over to the other side of the room to take a seat in the empty stall next to Seabs. “That was too much information.”

“You asked,” Jonny says right back, loud enough for everyone to hear. He shrugs and goes back to his business.

This time, he’s the one with the smug look on his face when he walks past Sharpy to step onto the ice. Jonny tells himself that there is no better feeling.

*

A few weeks pass before Jonny gets another interview with Patrick. In the meantime, Jonny improves his points total to thirty-four, cumulating twelve goals and twenty-two assists to take the league lead for most points. He spends all his free time texting Patrick and Jonny almost becomes immune to the chirps he receives from all his teammates, his three alternates in particular. Jonny’s one of the first guys on the ice that night and he skates a few laps around the goal before his eyes meet Patrick’s. Jonny doesn’t stop skating and his eyes don’t leave Patrick’s until Seabs strongly hipchecks him into the boards, telling him to get his head in the game.

Jonny listens to him briefly before he heads to the bench, knowing that it’s exactly where he wants to be.

“You get a raise or something?” Jonny chirps, skating towards the bench where Patrick is standing.

He snorts. “No,” Patrick says, but he seems to crack under Jonny’s glance because he adds, “I might’ve switched places with Steve because I knew you’d be the one getting interviewed.”

Jonny smiles at him, placing a hand on his as he angles his head towards Patrick. “Oh, you did?” he asks, teasingly. There’s a lopsided smile pulling at his lips. “I think it’s cute that you missed me.”

“Shut up,” Patrick groans.

Jonny laughs, his head tipped back. “You gave them chirping material for the rest of your career, you know that?” he asks, leaning closer to Patrick. He doesn’t have to worry about cameras because people are too busy filming the other guys as they practice. Patrick’s flushed cheeks are a lot more obvious from up close and it definitely makes Jonny’s lips quirk when he sees Patrick trying to cover it up by hiding his face into the pit of his elbow.

“Maybe,” Patrick agrees.

Jonny waves his finger, hoping Patrick gets the message and steps closer to him. He leans to whisper something in his ear right as the cameraman tells them they have less than 20 seconds before they go live.

Patrick’s still blushing when the camera crew give their countdown.

Jonny smiles and watches as the camera light turns red to signal that they’re recording. He turns to Patrick, a hand on his hip while the other rests against the boards. The interview has already started but Jonny isn’t entirely here, his mind still thinking about the way his hands traced every inch of Patrick’s body, so he only hears the end of Patrick’s sentence.

“Sorry,” Jonny says, pushing his thoughts aside. “You were saying,” he adds and now he’s the one blushing.

“Uh,” Patrick gulps, avoiding Jonny’s eyes. It’s probably for the best, Jonny reasons. Patrick stands up straight and continues on, “The Ducks haven’t been an easy team to beat as of late, what do you think the team is going to have to do to get past their good defense?”

Jonny clears his throat, still embarrassed that he managed to zone out for a beat.

“We’ll have to be better offensively, for sure, and we’ll have to make sure not to make the same plays over and over so that their defense doesn’t get used to the same plays for the whole sixty minutes,” Jonny says, his head entirely back in this interview.

Patrick smiles, nodding along. “You’ve been struggling as a team on the penalty kill recently but is there anything you’ve said to the guys in the locker room so that they don’t get too discouraged?”

“We tell them to be better,” Jonny says, voice serious and stern. He looks up to meet Patrick’s eyes and can’t help but laugh once he sees his reaction. “I’m just kidding,” Jonny says, after a moment. “It’s obviously something that’s hard to deal with, but we make sure to tell the guys that even though there are things to improve on, they’re doing good things out there and that’s what’s truly important.”

“You had me worried there for a second, Jonny,” Patrick says, placing a hand on Jonny’s shoulder.

Jonny laughs, leaning into the touch a little. He tries not to let it show too much as he says, almost right away, “What’s a good interview without a bit of fun, eh,” his accent thick.

He’s watching as Patrick licks his lips before answering and Jonny tries his very best not to get distracted again.

“You’re trying to get rid of your captain serious moniker, is that what’s happening here?” Patrick asks, looking truly curious.

“That should’ve died down by now, but somehow it hasn’t,” Jonny answers truthfully. “You think I’m funny, though, don’t you?” he asks, putting Patrick on the spot. It’s almost funny to see his cheeks heat up as he tries turning away from the camera. Patrick can’t keep a serious face and he laughs.

“You have your moments,” Patrick admits. He doesn’t send a wink in Jonny’s direction but it’s close. Instead, Jonny looks up and watches Patrick’s mouth as it opens, words fleeing past his lips.

“We should go back to your interview, though, I’m sure this is something everyone wants to hear,” he continues, regaining his seriousness.

“Oh yeah?” Jonny asks.

Patrick nods. “Yeah,” he acquiesces. “Are you gonna fight Kesler tonight?”

“We’ll see,” Jonny says, shrugging his shoulders.

“Thanks for your time, Jonny, I hope you get the two points,” he says, when the man behind the camera tells him that time is up.

Jonny grins, turning to Patrick before he says, “I’ll get them for you. Thanks Pat, thanks guys,” waving at the camera before skating to the net to play with a few pucks.

The warmups are almost over when Seabs skates up to Jonny and asks, “What’s that look on your face, are you blushing?”

“We are not having this conversation,” Jonny says, grabbing a few pucks before he gets off the ice and makes his way down the tunnel and back into the locker room before the game starts.

The smirk on Seabs’ lips is distracting but Jonny manages to ignore it for the most part.

*

They fly to the West coast two weeks later. Jonny’s glad to spend time away from his house in Chicago because even though he washed his sheets ever since Patrick spent the night, he can’t help but think about that night.

He sits alone on the plane, away from Seabs and the other guys because Jonny always takes advantages of those trips to catch up on his sleep. He wakes up a little before the plane lands, the bright lights blinding his sight.

When they get to the hotel, Jonny heads straight to his room. He lets the door shut behind him before he grabs his phone from his pocket and places it on the bedside table. He has a few unanswered texts from Patrick but he takes a quick shower before taking a quick look at them.

He sits up in his bed, pillows propped against his back. He unlocks his phone and his eyes fall on Patrick’s texts.

_Good luck on the trip. Score me a few goals huh_

Jonny looks at the text again and grins.

 _No promises_ , he sends. Jonny's still smiling when he puts his phone back on the table, sets his alarm for the morning and goes to bed.

*

The following night, Jonny scores a goal late in the second period. He doesn’t expect to see Patrick because when they have games on the road, Patrick’s not the one that does the interviews and he often stays back home. There’s a hand grabbing Jonny’s arm as he walks back to the locker room after the end of the period, and he’s taken aside by someone he recognizes from Patrick’s crew.

“The interview’s this way,” the guy says, pointing towards a large corridor.

Jonny nods, following the guy as he leads him to where the interview takes place. There’s the familiar Blackhawks backdrop taped to the wall and he stands in front of it, taking the headset and putting it on before he turns to face the cameras. Jonny doesn’t hear anything for a while, until a familiar voice catches his attention.

“We’re here with Jonathan Toews, our special second intermission guest, who’s just downstairs at ice level,” Patrick says. “Jonny, this hasn’t been the best period offensively for the Blackhawks, but can you talk a little bit about the things that have gone your way this period?”

“Uh,” Jonny hesitates, unsure where to start. “I think we did a good job on the face-off dot and we all know how important it is to have possession right after the puck drops. We just have to be better in their zone and avoid risky passes that could cost us the game,” he responds, rubbing a hand on his face to wipe off the sweat.

Patrick hums into the microphone. “The play on which you scored started a little bit like that. We’re gonna show your 19th goal to people at home, can you talk us through it?”

Jonny smiles politely as a woman off camera brings him a tablet on which they show a replay of his goal simultaneously.

“Yeah, Seabs intercepted a pass in front of Crow’s net and he chipped the puck up to me and I was fast enough to get to the goal on a breakaway. I don’t get those often but when I do, I always try and go five-hole, so it was nice to see that go in and cut the deficit in half,” Jonny says, handing the tablet over to the camera crew.

Jonny takes a deep breath, loud into the mic that’s attached to his headset as Patrick asks the next question. “You guys had a bit of a sloppy start to both periods tonight. Does it feel like there’s a different level of intensity compared to other games you’ve played this season?”

“Yeah, for sure. I mean we’re two teams who haven’t played in a few days, we’re both well rested and the level of intensity is definitely higher than other games we’ve played but I think that as a team, we should be able to face that intensity and get the two points in the end. For us, our aim for the third period is to focus on the part of our game that’s been struggling and get some goals on the board,” Jonny replies, his eyes set on the camera in front of him.

“Thank you Jonny, I appreciate your time,” Patrick says, and Jonny can imagine the grin tugging at Patrick’s lips when he says that.

He smiles too before he says, “Thanks, Pat,” and walks back to the locker room.

*

After the game, Jonny talks to the press about the loss and putting it into words hurts more than the 5-3 loss itself.

He thanks the reporters and heads for a quick shower. Under the stream of water, Jonny shuts his eyes. He’s thinking about the game, and the mistakes they’ve made that gave up easy chances and easy goals for the other team. He’s breathing in and out, trying to stabilize his breathing but he only gets more furious. He punches the wall, not hard enough to get hurt but enough to let out some of the frustration he’s been bottling in.

Jonny knows not to get angry in front of the press or the cameras, so he doesn’t. In the privacy of the showers, though, he allows himself to grunt and slump his shoulders. He cleans himself thoroughly and when he’s done, he steps out.

He goes back to his stall and ignores the way he flinches when Sharpy puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay, Toes?” Sharpy asks, his grip tight on Jonny’s shoulder.

Jonny doesn’t answer at first, he puts his shirt on quietly and doesn’t meet Sharpy’s eyes. Then, he looks up and offers him a fabricated smile. “I’m fine.”

Sharpy seems to get the message and he goes back to doing his own thing. Jonny puts his suit on, grabbing his backpack from his stall before walking out of the room and into the halls where he heads directly for the bus.

 _888_  is the text he receives from Patrick on the bus ride back to the hotel. He cocks an eyebrow, confused.

_What?_

Patrick’s answer comes in shortly.

_My hotel room number, come over_

Jonny breathes out loudly but nods to nobody but himself and quickly sends an affirmative reply before he puts his phone aside and shuts his eyes.

The bus ride takes longer than expected but when they finally get here, Jonny’s one of the first guys to step out. He follows his teammates into the hotel and onto the elevator, in which he squeezes in next to Sharpy and Seabs. Duncs gets in with them and he makes a quick nod in Jonny’s direction before pressing the button to the sixth floor where the whole team sleeps. Jonny ignores the looks he gets when he leans forward to press the button right above it for the eighth floor.

“We’re staying on the sixth floor, Toes,” Sharpy says, patting Jonny’s shoulder lightly.

Jonny nods, lips forming a straight line. “I–uh,” he sputters. “I have business to take care of on that floor. I’ll catch up with you guys later,” he clarifies, staring ahead as the elevator doors open wide.

They all step out, one after the other, and Seabs turns to Jonny. He simply gives Jonny a strong glare and Jonny doesn’t need more from him to understand what that means. He smiles as the elevator doors close shut and his lips go back to forming a straight line, as he stands alone in the elevator waiting for it to go up. It doesn’t take long before he reaches the 8th floor and Jonny walks out of the elevator quickly, turning left and heading straight to Patrick’s room.

Jonny’s eyes are set on the room numbers as he roams the halls. He ignores the feeling he gets in his stomach as he makes a right turn and continues his way down the corridor. He smiles at a couple as he walks past them, but he doesn’t interact with them. He knocks on Patrick’s door, two quick taps, and he faces a smiling Patrick when the door opens.

“You came,” Patrick breathes out, relieved. He steps aside, letting Jonny inside the room.

“Yeah,” Jonny says. He drops his bag to the floor, cupping Patrick’s face into his hands to kiss him roughly.

Jonny’s chasing Patrick’s lips when he pulls away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Patrick’s. His hands are now on Patrick’s hips, Patrick’s hands gingerly placed on his cheeks.

“Look at me,” he says, quietly. “This isn’t on you, Jonny.”

Jonny shuts his eyes. “Pat, I don’t wanna talk about this. I just want to—”

“Yeah, I know,” Patrick says, sighing. “That can wait. This isn’t all on you, Jon, you’re part of a team. And, as far as I’m concerned, hockey isn’t played with one player.”

“You don’t understand,” Jonny says, shaking his head.

“Stop talking,” Patrick demands, running a hand through Jonny’s hair as he steps closer into the space between them. “I didn’t ask you to come over so you could sulk over a loss.”

“You had something else in mind?” he asks tentatively, eyes staring right into Patrick’s.

Patrick nods before he puts his mouth back on Jonny’s. Their kiss is incredibly different from the kisses they’d shared before. It’s so good to the point where after only a few seconds, their bodies are pressed together, no space between them as Patrick’s lips slide over his. Patrick is gentle, demanding, practically asking for Jonny to take the lead, so he does.

“Jonny,” Patrick breathes, a puff of hair ghosting over Jonny’s lips as they stand inches apart. “I want—” Patrick continues, before he’s cut off by a moan.

Jonny grins. “I know,” he says, softly, leading Patrick to the bed where he pushes him against the mattress. “I won’t be too tired to fuck you, this time,” Jonny adds, and it almost sounds like a promise.

Patrick opens his mouth at that, a guttural sound escaping his lips. Jonny doesn’t waste more time before he gets his lips onto Patrick’s again, a hand roughly tangled into his hair. They spend a few minutes like that, kissing each other with force, their synced breaths loud in the quiet room. Jonny starts taking his clothes off, pulling back from Patrick’s mouth to start nipping at his jaw and down his neck.

Jonny discards his suit onto the chair next to the bed, hoping it doesn’t get crumpled so he won’t have to embarrass himself in front of his teammates. His attention is back on Patrick a second later, Jonny’s eyes falling on Patrick’s flushed face. His cheeks are red, almost as red as his plump lips and there’s a cocky grin tugging at Patrick’s lips before he takes ahold of Jonny’s tie with one hand and reels him closer, their mouths meeting roughly.

Jonny interrupts their kiss again to remove Patrick’s shirt, pulling it over his head before he starts kissing his way down Patrick’s abdomen.

“God, you’re so hot,” he blabs, running his hands all over Patrick’s chest and sides.

Jonny’s unbuttoning his own dress shirt as his lips ghost over Patrick’s nipples, sucking on them with his mouth before he gets his shirt out of the way and focuses on Patrick only. Jonny’s working on Patrick’s sweatpants next, his hands light on the fabric as he tries to tug them down. He doesn’t waste any time taking them off, tugging Patrick’s underwear down at the same time, revealing his hard cock.

Jonny watches with intent as precome leaks from the tip of Patrick’s cock that lies hard and red against his stomach. He takes his pants off too, jerking his cock a few times before he looks up at Patrick to find the same cocky grin from before splayed on his lips.

“What are you looking at?” he asks, a questioning yet playful look on his face.

Jonny snorts. “I’m looking at you,” he says, incredulous as he grabs a condom from the bedside table.

“I thought I’d save you the trouble,” Patrick starts, catching Jonny’s attention as he stops to look at him. “I fingered myself while I was waiting for you.”

Jonny’s the one with a grin on his face now. “Of course you did,” he says, fondly.

Jonny rolls the condom on his cock and takes a drop of lube into his hand before jerking his cock twice. He takes his middle finger and prods at Patrick’s hole, the rim of muscle loose around his finger. Jonny leans forward, pressing his lips to Patrick before he thrusts into him slowly. He pushes into Patrick until he gets balls deep, Patrick’s hole clenching around him.

It’s Jonny’s turn to moan, low and guttural as he pulls out halfway, only to push back in. He tries angling himself to hit Patrick’s prostate with every thrust, his thrusts shallow as he finds a stable pace.

“Oh, fuck, Jonny,” Patrick pants. He’s looking at Jonny through half-lidded eyes. Jonny meets his eyes and he pushes into Patrick slowly feeling the tightness of Patrick’s hole around his cock at every push.

The space between them narrows as Jonny leans down to nip at the side of Patrick’s neck, but there’s still enough space for him to get a hand around Patrick’s dick. His thrusts get slower, but Jonny tries to hit Patrick’s prostate every time he pushes in, aiming directly for that spot that gets Patrick going. Patrick’s eyes are shut tight under him as he reaches a high, meeting Jonny’s every thrust.

“Yeah, Pat,” Jonny whispers in Patrick’s ear as his fingers graze the tip of Patrick’s cock, making him shudder under Jonny’s touch.

Jonny pulls out and he works Patrick through coming, a hand working on his cock while the other is stroking his thigh. He leans in close and attaches Patrick’s lips with his own one last time before he feels him come underneath him, come sticking to their stomachs.

“You alright?” Jonny asks, sitting on the bed next to Patrick.

Patrick hums beside him, groaning as he tries to get up. Jonny turns to face him then, his eyes set on Patrick’s everything.

Patrick’s eyes are closed, so Jonny’s surprised to hear him say, “See something you like?” in an alluring tone.

“Yeah,” Jonny says, leaning down to press a kiss to Patrick’s lips.

“I could get used to this,” Patrick says, his eyes fluttering open to meet Jonny’s.

Jonny smiles. “Get used to what?”

Patrick doesn’t answer the question right away and Jonny watches him as he stands up so he can sit next to Jonny on the bed. Patrick doesn’t warn him before he wraps one of his cold palms around Jonny’s cock, jerking it once or twice. He’s smiling at Jonny as he does so, Jonny unable to keep a straight face either. Jonny shuts his eyes and lets Patrick’s hands do all the work, his grip just tight enough around him.

He doesn’t last long, come leaking from the tip of his cock in mere seconds, but Patrick grins before he leans down and puts his mouth on Jonny’s cock, licking at the tip, his tongue twisting and turning to get every last drop. Jonny’s surprised, to say the least, but he tangles his fingers into Patrick’s curls and watches as his cheeks hollow as he tries taking Jonny deeper.

Patrick pulls off and wipes his mouth with his hand before he leans his head against Jonny’s shoulder. Jonny grabs a tissue from the bedside table to wipes his stomach with, leaning over to wipe Patrick’s stomach too before he disposes of the used tissues and presses a soft kiss on Patrick’s shoulder.

“Being with you,” Patrick says from the bed. “ _In bed_.”

“Yeah?” Jonny asks, and he chuckles, lying on the bed to face Patrick in the process.

“I mean,” Patrick continues, “I haven’t slept with other people ever since we met. And, we’re sorta into each other, if you haven’t noticed.”

Jonny grins, letting Patrick place his head comfortably on his shoulder as he presses a kiss to his forehead. Jonny wraps an arm around Patrick and tugs him closer before he asks, “You think you’ve got me all figured out, eh?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do,” comes Patrick’s reply a beat later.

Jonny exhales, wrapping a hand behind Patrick’s neck to reel him in for a kiss, smiling against Patrick’s mouth.

Turns out Sharpy was right about a lot of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://jonnytazers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
